


will you still love me?

by ilcocoabean



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, General, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wonders when Charles will stop trusting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from the song Killer by the Plain White T's. Prompt can be found [here](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=700966#t700966): “The first time Charles calls Erik 'Magneto'...”

Erik has killed many men in his life. He was ruthless in his revenge and Charles knows this. He's probably seen it himself. So he can't understand how Charles can look him and tell him that he's a good man. It doesn't make sense and it kills him whenever he turns to those wide blue eyes. They're so trusting.

He wants to snap sense into Charles. The man will be the end of himself if he continues like this and Erik won't be able to help him. Charles will look at those who have betrayed him with hope when they don't deserve it.

One day he knows that Charles will suffer from a betrayal. It'll be the worst he's ever endured and none after will come close to it. Erik twines his fingers in those locks and pulls Charles close.

 _Who will break you, my friend?_

  
**.**   


The first time they meet after Cuba is in battle. Erik's army of mutants are experts in their own right and have no need of his guidance so he looks for Charles. He doesn't need to lift his helmet to know he's close by.

The town has been abandoned and the only thing in his way are the cars. He moves them easily and walks away from the cries and yells of fellow mutants. He can see Charles at the end of the street, sitting calmly in his wheelchair.

When he reaches him, Erik meets those eyes fully. They're bright from unshed tears but cold. He almost smiles as he regards the sight of his old friend.

“Hello Charles,” he says.

“Hello... I suppose I should call you Magneto now shouldn't I?” Charles is the first to look away and there is pain evident in his voice.

“Yes, I suppose you should,” he says. “I think you're being called Professor X aren't you? It suits you.”

“No,” Charles shakes his head and Erik longs to trace the sad smile that graces his face as he looks back up at him. “No, it'll always be 'Charles' for you.”


End file.
